Calvin's Adventures in Sinnoh
by Calvin127
Summary: This is the story of a Pokemon trainer on his journey through Sinnoh. Contains copious amounts of humor, tantalizing romance, and the kind of action that only I can offer. Being redone.
1. Prologue: Sleepless Snowstorm

**Prologue: Sleepless Snowstorm**

It was a cold and moonless night on the summit of Mt. Coronet in the heart of the Sinnoh

region. All was silent, save for the howling winds. No one lived this high up on the mountain,

save for one 12-year-old boy. This boy sat awake on a rock at the mouth of a cave, gazing at

the clouded sky above him. Lost in thought, he was oblivious to the howling blizzard. He was

thinking about his family. Finally, his thoughts were interrupted by a particularly strong wind

that sent a wall of snow at him. With quick reflexes, he jumped off of the rock he was sitting

on, allowing it to be consumed by the snow. He then proceeded to walk back into his cave,

laying down in his sleeping bag next to a fire.

"I'm coming," were his last words before drifting to sleep.

**Well, there's the prologue. I should have the next chapter up soon.**

**Until then, review!**

**Calvin127 out.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero's Return

**Okay The first real chapter. I hope this comes smoothly. Here goes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"**Human Speech"**

**'Pokemon Speech'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Return**

The Sun finally pierces the clouds surrounding Mt. Coronet's summit. In a cave, a sleeping boy is hit in the face by the sunlight, forcing him up. Once he adjusted, he glanced at the Poketch on his arm. 7:00 am. He stood up and, minding the sleeping bundle of yellow fur, walked over to his backpack, pulling 5 Pokeballs out.

"Come on out guys," he said tossing the Pokeballs into the air.

As if on cue, all 5 Pokeballs burst open, releasing white light which took the forms of an Espeon, an Umbreon, a shiny Noctowl, a Furret, and an Altaria.

"Morning guys. Sleep well?" The boy asked his Pokemon. They all cheered in affirmation. He then proceeded to shake his Pikachu awake. Pikachu rolled over, grabbed his gloved hand, and began licking it repeatedly. With his other hand, he pinched Pikachu's cheek. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark furiously.

The boy turned to his other Pokemon and said "Stand back."

They all jumped back as Pikachu unleashed it's wrath upon the boy. Luckily, his clothed were insulated. That coupled with the fact that he was accustomed to electricity left him very much unfazed, but a bit stiff.

(Morning...) Pikachu mumbled upon waking, and licked its Trainer on the cheek in greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Pikachu." he responded. He then pulled out a bag of Pokemon food and plates for each Pokemon. While they ate, he made himself sandwiches and ate quietly with them. After finishing, he and the Pokemon walked outside and looked around. The snow had stopped temporarily.

"Today's the day guys." The boy said to his Pokemon. They all cheered happily, tackling him to the ground in affection. An explosion rang through the area not long after. An Ursaring was tearing through the area, destroying everything in its path.

"Go time guys! Furret, use Blizzard to slow him down. Altaria and Noctowl, Follow up with Take Down. Pikachu, Espeon, and Umbreon, Finish with Iron Tail!"

(Let's do it!) Furret unleashed a cold wind at Ursaring, causing him to slow down.

(Right behind you, Furret!) The two birds flew in at high speeds and rammed Ursaring, causing him to slide back several feet.

(Our turn!) Three tails slammed onto Ursaring's head, forcing him into the snow.

"Now, Pikachu, Thunder. Everyone else, Hyper Beam. Go!"

(Let's finish this!) hey al yelled, releasing their attacks. The combined attacks made a crater in the ground and sent Ursaring blasting off. The boy then recalled his Pokemon and except Altaria. He packed his belongings into his backpack and climbed on Altaria.

"Twinleaf Town." He said.

(You got it!) Altaria hummed as it took to the skies and headed to the desired location.

Twinleaf Town was the boy's hometown. He lived there with hid friends and family. The day he became an official Trainer he left for Mt. Coronet to train before challenging the league. His dad, Chris, was a retired Trainer, once the Sinnoh League Champion, for 10 years, but was defeated by Cynthia, the current Champion, and stepped down. His mom, Victoria, was a Top Coordinator, and a 6-time Grand Festival Champion.

His brother, Terry, was the Champion of the Kanto League, and had been for 2 years. He spent most of his time at home, training, and always helped his baby brother when it was needed. His sister Kalie, was a Coordinator who was training and gathering ribbons for the upcoming Kanto Grand Festival. She cared even more for her little brother, and kept her older brother in check with an iron fist. While not a better battler than Terry, she was a formidable opponent, holding her own against Cynthia.

Suddenly the boy was disturbed by a sick feeling, and nearly fell off of Altaria.

"Imbalance. Altaria, faster. There's trouble." He said urgently.

(Roger!) Altaria sang as it sped up towards Twinleaf Town.

Two minutes later, they arrived. The boy looked down and saw a man in an orange suit leaving his house. He had a huge sack over his shoulder and a Persian runnung alongside him.

"Giovanni," The boy spat with such venom that Altaria whimpered.

He rubbed Altaria's neck comfortingly and noticed his family running after Giovanni.

Knowing that only he could stop Giovanni, he took action.

"Altaria, use Ice Beam to freeze Giovanni in place, then use Flamethrower to cut that bag open," He ordered.

(Right!)It hummed, firing a white beam from its mouth.

The beam pierced the air, catching the attention of the boy's family. They turned and saw an Altaria with a hooded person on its back. They then heard a yell. Giovanni's feet were frozen. Then a Flamethrower pierced the air, cutting the bag open, and releasing the Pokeballs inside, as well as freeing Giovanni and burning him to a crisp.

The Altaria then glowed brightly, preparing a Sky Attack. Upon impact, Giovanni and his Persian were thrown over the horizon, and they landed in the police station in Sandgem Town, the next town over.

The Altaria landed gracefully in front of the boy's family, allowing its trainer to dismount. The family, as well as the other townspeople, observed the boy. He wore a gray long-sleeve light shirt with a heavy blue six-pocket vest over it, blue cargo jeans, gray shoes with blue trim, gray gloves with blue fingers, and a blue cap with a gray half Pokeball symbol on it, covering light brown spiky hair with a spike sticking out from under the brim, which hid sky blue eyes. A teenage boy he recognized as Terry stepped forward. "Calvin?" He asked hesitantly. "Long time no see," The boy said, smiling.

**There you have it, Chapter 1. Calvin returns home to Twinleaf Town, and saves his family from Giovanni.**

**Please review.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Answers Part 1

**Calvin127 here with the next chapter. This will explain Calvin's past, as well as why he was in Mt. Coronet. It will also describe his reunion with his family and friends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Answers and Reunion**

"**Human Speech"**

**'Pokemon Speech'**

_**Thoughts**_

"Calvin... You're back," Kalie rushed forward and wrapped Calvin in a loving, gentle embrace. Calvin returned the hug before stepping back and smiling a warm smile. Murmurs spread throughout the town at the sight of Calvin, but one voice pierced the very air, catching Calvin's attention.

"CALVIN! YOU'RE BACK!" A girl's voice called.

"Uh oh," Calvin murmured before being tackled to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Dawn," he said in a muffle voice, due to her hair.

Dawn got up and helped him up, before looking at his Altaria.

"Nice Altaria!" She fawned, patting Altaria on the head.

"You shouldn't..." Calvin tried to warn Dawn, before Altaria scorched her with a Flamethrower.

"Spicy meatballs..." Dawn mumbled before falling over.

Calvin helped her up and turned to everyone else.

"Okay, I know you're all wondering about me, where I've been, and what I've been doing so listen up," Calvin started, attracting everyone's attention.

**(Flashback: 2 years earlier)**

_Calvin stood with his 2 Eevee, waiting by the door to his house. Just then, Kalie came into the room._

"_Ready to go?' She asked._

"_No, I was just killing time here with my two Eevee," He responded flatly. _

"_That was uncalled for, Calvin," Kalie scolded._

"_Sorry, I'm just so psyched. I'm finally gonna go on my journey!" He said, struggling to keep calm._

_'Vee!' His 2 Eevee cheered._

"_Have you decided whether you're gonna do gyms or contests yet?" Kalie asked, putting on her travel backpack._

"_Not yet," he said remorsefully. He looked at his two Pokemon. They were contest Pokemon, yet they were also formidable battlers. "Both," He finally said._

"_Both?" Kalie repeated._

"_Yes, both." He replied. He turned to his two Eevee._

"_What do you think? Wanna do both Gym battles and contests?" he asked them._

_'Vee! Eevee!' they cheered. _

"_Alright, let's go!" Calvin declared, strapping his two pokeballs to his belt._

_The Eevee jumped up and tapped their pokeballs, going in immediately. Calvin put on his blue-and-gray backpack before stepping out the door. Kalie followed soon after, locking the door behind her. They walked all the way to Sandgem Town, to Professor Rowan's lab. Calvin knocked on the door, and seconds later, Professor Rowan appeared at the door. _

"_Well what can I do for you today?" he greeted them. _

"_Hello sir, I'm starting my journey today," Calvin politely answered._

_Professor Rowan looked at the two pokeballs a Calvin's waist. "I guess you won't need a starter Pokemon, will you?" he asked._

_Calvin grabbed the two pokeballs and opened them. From each came an Eevee. Professor Rowan eyed them curiously, before finally straightening out and saying, "I've never seen anyone with two of this specimen before."_

"_I get that a _lot._" Calvin added._

"_I see. Well, you probably want your Pokedex and pokeballs now, don't you?" The Professor asked._

"_Yes, of course! How did you know?" Calvin replied dramatically, but seconds later, a sharp pain erupted in the back of his head. _

"_I mean yes, I would like my pokeballs and pokedex please," He groaned._

"_Come with me, then," Professor Rowan said. Calvin and Kalie followed him through the lab, until they got to a room. The Professor opened the door, and inside was a table with three enlarged pokeballs, a blue pokedex with gray trim, and five smaller pokeballs. _

"_Wicked cool! The pokedex matches my outfit!" Calvin exclaimed. He then opened the Pokedex and pointed it at of the his Eevee._

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. This incredibly rare Pokemon has an unstable genetic makeup which causes it evolve to adapt to its environment," The pokedex beeped in an electronic female tone._

"_Thank you very much, Professor Rowan. Although I do have one request," Calvin said._

"_And that is...?" Professor Rowan asked._

"_Would it be okay if any extra Pokemon I catch stay here? Calvin requested._

"_That won't be a problem. Your extra Pokemon can stay here, of course," The professor answered._

"_Awesome! Thanks Professor," Calvin exclaimed._

"_So, are you ready to go, Calvin?" Kalie asked._

"_Born ready," Calvin replied._

"_Alright, let's go," Kalie led him out of the lab, walking down the walkway with him. _

"_Bye Calvin," She said, giving him a loving embrace. _

"_Bye," He said, returning the gesture. They separated, turning separate ways, whenCalvin stopped short._

"_Y-y-you..." He spat._

_**To be Continued...**_

**Nice cliffhanger, huh? Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Answers Part 2

**Calvin127 here with Chapter 4. You're probably upset about that cliffhanger, but it'll be worth it. Calvin finally leaves on his journey, only to run into someone. Who is it? You'll just have to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 4: Answers Part 2**_

"**Human Speech"**

**'Pokemon Speech'**

_**Thoughts**_

_**(Still in flashback)**_

"_Y-y-you..." Calvin spat._

"_What's wrong Ca- You! What do you want?" Kalie yelled angrily._

_In front of them stood an older boy, roughly Kalie's age. He wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and an evil smirk._

"_Have you thought about my little proposition, Kalie-poo?" The boy asked flirtatiously._

"_I'd never, Jack," Kalie spat with venom that made Calvin shiver._

_Jack looked Kalie over. She wore a plain white blouse and a blue mini-skirt- an outfit that showed off her maturing figure and made boys fall for her. Jack was no exception. He himself was a strong trainer, and a bully. He often flirted with Kalie, and tried to kiss her at times, which made Calvin's blood boil. Calvin decided it was time to step up. _

"_Jack I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. If I win you never bother my sister again," Calvin declared with anger and determination that made Kalie step back, but yet she intervened._

"_Calvin, you can't beat him. You just started. You should train first." Kalie implored._

"_Kalie, sometimes you have to run before you can walk." Calvin reasoned." Jack was interested in the challenge._

"_So, what will I get when I beat you?" Jack inquired. _

"_You can try your hand against my brother."_

"_Okay...rules?"_

"_2 on 2, substitutions, no handicaps, no time limit._

"_Fine. Ka-"_

"_One more thing..." Calvin interrupted, "No talking to her from this point. Kalie, would you mind being the ref?"_

"_Sure."_

_They walked to a large clearing in which Calvin and Jack stood ready. All of a sudden, people began to gather,some were strangers, some were friends. _

"_The battle between Calvin of Twinleaf Town and Jack of Pastoria City will begin now. Each side is permitted to use two Pokemon, with no time limit. Each side may also substitute Pokemon freely. Begin now!" Kalie announced._

"_Electivire, stomp 'em!" Jack called, throwing a pokeball and releasing an Electivire._

_Calvin pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Electivire._

"_Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. It fries foes by releasing 20,000 volts of electricity through its two tails."_

"_Eevee, battle stations!"_

_One of Calvin's Eevee burst forth, landing on the ground gracefully. Calvin could see that this was his female Eevee._

"_An Eevee, huh? Electivire, Focus Punch!"_

Focus Punch takes time to charge... _"Eevee, Quick Attack into Iron Tail!"_

_'Vee!' Eevee ran forward with a trail of white light behind her. Then she disappeared, reappearing on Electivire's left side, and slammed her glowing tail into Electivire's head, stunning it._

"_Thunder Punch!"_

"_Dodge!" The Thunder Punch missed by hairs._

"_Thunder, now!"_

"_Iron Tail in the ground!"_

_With Eevee's tail in the ground, the electricity passed through her body harmlessly._

"_Now, Shadow Ball!"_

_Electivire was forced onto its back from the force._

"_Get up and use Brick Break, now!"_

"_Use Quick Attack in circles around Electivire!"_

_Eevee began running circles around Electivire, making it dizzy._

"_Oh,dear, it would seem that Eevee is running circles around your Electivire," Calvin taunted. "Faster!"_

_Eevee began running even faster, causing dust to swirl quickly. The dust eventually created a small tornado. Electivire began to lift off of the ground._

"_Electivire, stay on the ground!"_

"_Eevee, full speed!"_

_Electivire was thrown high into the air._

"_Eevee, intercept it with a vertically spinning, full-power Iron Tail ! Go!" Calvin called with overflowing confidence._

_Eevee became a glowing buzz-saw as it slammed into Electivire, sending it into the mountain._

_It fell to the ground, unconscious._

"_Electivire is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner!" Kalie announced, raising a hand in Calvin's direction._

"_Great job, Eevee!" Calvin cheered. _

_'Vee! Eevee, vee!' Eevee cheered._

"_You got lucky, boy! Magmortar, finish this!"_

"_Magmortar, the Blast Pokemon. It launches fireballs over 3600 degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters."_

"_I know your battle style now. You use unorthodox moves to confuse your opponents." Jack taunted._

"_Very good, Jack."_

_Calvin looked at Eevee. It was standing perfectly, but was breathing hard. _

"_Eevee, can you go on?"_

_Eevee took a deep breath, then chirped out an enthusiastic "Vee!"_

"_Alright, then, first use Swift!"_

"_Magmortar, Flamethrower!"_

_The Swift collided with the Flamethrower, creating an explosion. _

"_Iron Tail, Eevee!"_

_Magmortar was thrown back a bit from the unanticipated attack._

_Eevee landed gracefully, but was then engulfed in flames, drawing a yelp of pain._

"_Heh, idiot! Physical attacks trigger Magmortar's Flame Body ability."_

"_Hmm, is that right?" Calvin's eyebrow went up in mock surprise. "Facade, Eevee."_

_Eevee glowed in an orange aura, then rammed Magmortar at full power, sending it flying into a rock. _

"_Heal Bell."_

_Eevee began to glow as its burn was healed._

"_Baton Pass."_

_Eevee glowed red, before returning to its Pokeball, and, as if on cue another Pokeball opened, revealing another Eevee._

"_Another Eevee?" Jack exclaimed. "Two Eevee!"_

_Eevee, Toxic._

_Eevee released a toxic cloud at Magmortar, badly poisoning it._

"_Wish."_

_Eevee glowed, then hummed towards the sky._

"_Thanks. Now Baton Pass."_

_Eevee returned to its Pokeball, releasing the first one, who upon release, glowed with a white, and when it cleared Eevee was fully healed._

"_Who's the idiot now, Jack?" Calvin taunted, while Jack's mouth hung._

"_Grr... Cocky boy! Hyper Beam!"_

_Magmortar prepared a Hyper Beam, but fell unconscious._

"_Magmortar is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner! Victory goes to Calvin of Twinleaf Town!"_

"_That wasn't cocky, that was simply confidence. Now you were cocky. You thought you had it in the bag from the beginning just because I start my journey today. You underestimated me. Truth is, Jack, I've been training these two ever since the day I got them. They could hold their own against Cynthia's Pokemon, at least for 3 minutes, if not more," Calvin explained. He then looked up to see Jack running at him with a fist raised. Jack threw a punch, but by the time it would have hit, Calvin was gone. Jack looked up and saw Calvin perform a Roundhouse Kick, which landed in the face and sent Jack in between two tree branches 100 yards away._

"_And it's good!" Calvin yelled, turning towards the crowd and news reporters with his arms in a goal post-like fashion._

"_Good job, Calvin. I have to admit I didn't see that coming," Kalie said._

"_Calvin, I'm Rhonda from Sinnoh Now, do you have anything to say to those who were watching?" _

"_All I have to say is don't ever underestimate me. I'm completely unpredictable. You'll only embarrass yourself. I've been training ever since I could throw a pokeball. That's a long time. So, if you want to challenge me, take some time to find out what you're up against." Was Calvin's answer. _

"_Well. Calvin, I have to say-THUNK!" Rhonda began to say something, but was clubbed on the head by a microphone."_

"_If that microphone hits me again, I'm gonna knock the fat off of you!" Rhonda yelled at the mic holder._

"_Anyways, I'll be heading to Jubilife City now, Kalie, I'll call when I get there. Oh, and can you tell Dawn I said bye?"_

"_Sure, Calvin," Kalie answered._

_With that, Calvin turned and began walking. He got to a clearing five hours later, stopping for a break, when a bush rustled._

"_Guys, lets go!" Calvin said, throwing his two pokeballs. His two Eevee popped out and began growling at the bush. _

"_Whoever you are, come out now!" Calvin yelled. The bush stopped rustling._

"_Whatever. Let's eat guys." Calvin pulled out two plates and a bag of Pokemon food. They all ate in silence. Right when Calvin decided to put the food away, a Pikachu ran out of a nearby bush and ran behind Calvin. _

"_Hey, little buddy, you okay?" Calvin greeted._

_'Pika, pikapika pikachu! It said frantically, pointing towards the bush. Just then, the ground began to rumble. Then a group of six-wheeled vehicles emerged from the bushes, stopping in front of them. Calvin got in a battle ready stance._

_A man came out of the lead vehicle, and looked at Calvin and the three Pokemon behind him._

"_Alright, what do you want, and why are you so desperate as to destroy the forest?" Calvin asked calmly, stepping forward cautiously. _

"_I'll just make this easy, kid. Hand over the pikachu that your concealing, and while you're at it, and in those two Eevee." He answered._

"_No! These are my Pokemon!" Calvin asked, now getting angry. _

"_Hand them over now." The man replied, with much more authority this time. _

"_What makes you think for a second that I'd give anything to a bunch of people who appear to be out to destroy nature?" Calvin spat furiously._

"_The idea of saving your own life. Now hand them over, or else!" The man shouted. _

"_Or else what, you big jerk?" Calvin countered._

_The man snapped his fingers, and Pokeballs were thrown into the air, releasing hundreds of Golbat. _

_Calvin took out his Pokedex. _

"_Golbat, the Bat Pokemon, and the evolved form of Zubat. It uses its sharp fangs to puncture any hide, no matter how tough, and will not stop sucking the victim's blood until it is full."_

"_You guys are serious, aren't you? Is this a death threat? You will be put in jail for life for killing a minor, and you Golbat will be put down." Calvin threatened, hoping they'd back down._

_The man just laughed. "You think we care about that? All we care about is getting what we came for."_

"_I don't care what you want, you're not either of these three. I am serious. Guys, battle stations!" Calvin did not expect Pikachu to listen to him, but you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you, he thought._

"_Your choice, kid. Golbat attack!" Then man ordered. The Golbat dove down upon Calvin and the 3 Pokemon. Pikachu jumped forward and released a Thunderbolt that took down all but one, and that one dove straight for Pikachu! Pikachu tried charging another Thunderbolt, but it was too late. Just when Golbat was about to bite down on Pikachu's neck, a giant rock smashed Golbat from the side. Calvin was revealed to be the thrower._

_The leader of the group pulled out a walkie-talkie and said "Boss, we need backup."_

"_Something wrong, big guy? Scared to take on a little boy? Calvin taunted. "Wha-hey, that's the mean finger! Put it down or I'll break it off!" _

"_Oh yeah? You and what- owwwwwwwwwww..." the man groaned in a high pitched tone. He looked down and saw a steel-rimmed shoe pressed against his groin._

"_Feel that? That's only 1% of my total strength. If I wanted to, I could make it so that you limp for the rest of your life." Just then, a Salamence came diving out of the sky and landed near Calvin. On top of the Salamence was a middle-aged woman with white hair, and she wore a black cloak with a black visor over her eyes. There was a cannon on her left wrist. Calvin stepped forward with an angry look. He was face-to-face with the notorious Pokemon hunter J._

"_So, you're the brat who got in the way and managed to decimate my troops. I have to say I admire your courage. You're the first kid I've come across who was brave enough and foolish enough to try and take me on." J paused, her smirk turning into a glare that could freeze Hell. "But you'll definitely be the last."_

"_Your words mean nothing to me, J. You've terrorized the world long enough. It's only natural that someone finally step out of the shadows to stand against you. You're reign is over! Guys, get ready!"_

_The three Pokemon stepped forward, feeling his determination to end the reign of terror started by this woman. Pikachu stepped up and released a Thunderbolt at J. J sidestepped, then pointed her cannon at Pikachu, and fired._

_As it was about to hit Pikachu, a Pokeball flew in front of the projectile's path, taking the blow and turning the Pokeball to stone. J looked at the Pokeball in surprise, wondering how that could have happened. Her question was answered when a sharp pain erupted in the side of her head,sending her flying through two trees and a rock, before she finally landed face-first on the ground, unconscious._

_Calvin looked at her for a second before pulling out his Pokenav and calling the police. He told them that Hunter J had been after a wild Pikachu, who was very powerful. He protected the Pikachu and defeated them. Fifteen minutes later, Officer Jenny came with backup. They took J and her goons and threw them in the back of a padd__y wagon. Then Officer Jenny came to Calvin and asked him to come with her to the police. When they got to the police station in Jubilife City, Calvin called his parents. His mom answered the phone. _

"_Hello, Calvin. You made it to Jubilife sooner than I expected. Odd, I don't remember your Pokenav having a video function. I don't recognize this number, either. Where are you calling from.?" She questioned._

"_The Jubilife police station. I'm helping fill out a report. I put Pokemon Hunter J behind bars," He answered with a grin. He then braced himself._

"_YOU PUT WHO IN JAIL?" His mom yelled, stunning everyone in the vicinity. "POKEMON HUNTER J? NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT!" Calvin lay on the floor, stunned by his mom's voice._

"_Well, you see, what had happened was-" Calvin began, but was cut off by his mom._

"_Who's the girl behind you?"_

_Calvin whipped around, shooting a curious look at the person behind him. She was Calvin's height and age, with black wavy hair that ran to her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes and a bright smile. She wore a purple T-shirt with a Pokeball symbol on the front, and a white mini-skirt with white shoes._

"_Good afternoon, miss. I'm Calvin, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," He greeted politely, extending a hand and smiling warmly._

"_My name's Rose, and it's nice to meet you," She said, shaking his hand and smiling an equally warm smile. "I'm a detective here." _

"_A detective? I'd be perfect for that. Is there an opening?" Calvin asked curiously._

"_Well, you'd have to ask-" Rose began, but was cut off by Kalie's voice._

"_Hey, Calvin. Who's your girlfriend?" She asked, giving them both a knowing look. Calvin blushed furiously and fell over, while Rose just blushed with a blank look. Calvin jumped up and shot an angry glare at Kalie._

"_Ka-lieee! It's not funny anymore! Stop it!" He complained._

"_You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the look on your face," Kalie replied in a sing-song tone. Calvin fumed at her but was calmed by Rose._

"_I actually think it's nice that you two get along so well. Most siblings are always at each other's throats." She inputted._

"_Yeah, you're right. But she does this every time she sees me with a girl. And let me tell you something Rose. I am not a source of comic relief!" He said, walking away, only to slip on a patch of water and fall on his back._

"_Ow ow ow ow. How did I not see that coming?" He groaned, triggering laughter. "Blast it, I will not be made a fool out of!" He declared, walking up the stairs,but once he disappeared to the flight, a bumping sound was heard, and Calvin came tumbling down the stairs._

"_Man, you're like a kid a trampoline. Up, down, up, down, up, down," Rose commented._

"_2, 2 falls, Ah Ah Ah!" Calvin said, jumping to his feet, only to slip on a shuriken that fell from his pocket and fall again._

"_3, 3 funny falls, Ah Ah Ah!" Rose said, triggering another wave of laughter. Then Officer Jenny came in._

"_There's an emergency! Hurry !" Calvin shot up and ran out of the station._

"_Where's the trouble?" He asked, looking around with a Pokeball in his hand. Then he saw three men in black running down the street. Calvin bolted after them with Rose on his heels. He threw a Pokeball and Pikachu came out( He captured Pikachu after he they made it to town)._

"_Pikachu, head them off with a Thunderbolt!" Calvin commanded. Pikachu sent a large bolt of electricity at them that electrocuted all three men. Then Rose stepped up._

"_Chikorita, tie 'em up with vine whip!" She ordered. Chikorita used its two vines to wrap them up and bring them back. Then Officer Jenny took them back to the station._

"_Great teamwork, you two. You'd make a perfect duo, and if I didn't know either of you, I'd say a couple." Jenny praised/teased. Rose blushed madly while Calvin easily maintained his composure._

"_That's true. We were in perfect sync that whole time. We'd make the perfect crime fighting team. I still don't know about being a couple...yet." he said, winking at Rose as he said yet, making her blush deeper, if that was possible._

"_A-Are you h-hitting on m-me, C-Calvin?" Rose stammered, looking at Calvin nervously._

"_That depends. Do you perceive it as me hitting on you?" He asked._

"_I d-dunno. M-Maybe. Why are you hitting on me?"_

_Hmm... Gee, I dunno. Maybe because you're worth the effort." This made Rose blush madly. She then stared straight into his sky-blue eyes, Calvin looked into hers._

"_Okay, moment's over you too. Let's go." Jenny said, causing them to look away from each other and blush. "Calvin, I'd like to thank you for your help, and good luck on your journey." _

"_Thank you, Officer. I suppose I'll be heading off now if I plan to make it to Oreburgh City by tomorrow." Pikachu jumped onto Calvin's shoulder and waved goodbye to Rose. "Take care of yourselves, guys. Calvin said as he walked east towards Oreburgh City._

_(AN- I'm just gonna cut to the main points of the next two days, since this is taking up too much time.)_

Calvin made it to Oreburgh by the next morning, cutting straight through to Mt. Coronet, catching a Shiny Noctowl, a Furret, a Swablu, a Turtwig, a Chimchar, a Piplup, a Shiny Aipom, a Shiny Starly, and received an egg which hatched into a Shiny Riolu. His Swablu then evolved into Altaria a couple weeks later. He also caught a Plusle and Minun near the base of the mountain, along with a Dratini which later evolved into Dragonair, and later into Dragonite.

**Okay, Chapter Four is complete. Chapter Five won't take as long. Also, I need reviews on what other Pokemon Calvin should have as well as how the story should go.**

**BTW, how'd you like that scene with Calvin and Rose? Tell me in a review.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	5. Chapter 4:Around the Region in 8 days 1

**Calvin127 here with Chapter 5. I've been busy lately, so there's been a huge delay. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 5 : Around the Region in 8 Days Part 2**

"**Human Speech"**

**(Pokemon Speech)**

_Thoughts/Telepathy_

_Day 1_

_Location: Oreburgh City- Gym_

_Time: 0900 hours_

Calvin and Altaria landed in front of the Oreburgh Gym. They checked their surroundings, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Thanks, Altaria. Take a rest." Calvin said, recalling Altaria. He then walked into the Gym. The first thing he saw was a reception desk. He went up to it and noticed the receptionist was sleeping. He knocked loudly on the desk, making the receptionist jolt up.

"O-oh! Hello. Welcome to Oreburgh Gym. Are you here for a challenge?" She asked, regaining herself.

"No, I was just passing through and woke you up for my own humor." Calvin said dryly. "Of course I'm here for a challenge!"

"Okay." she said, and picked up an microphone. "Roark, you have a challenger, by the name of-"

"Calvin." Calvin interrupted.

"Send him in." was the reply.

"Down the hall, first door on your right." the receptionist instructed. Calvin nodded and went where she instructed. The first thing he saw was a battlefield with lots of boulders. He then noticed Roark standing on the other side, and the referee standing off to the side.

"So, you're Calvin? You couldn't have timed your arrival any better. I was about to go the mine." Roark said.

"Hmph. I must be the luckiest person." Calvin said sarcastically.

"I'll take that tone to mean that you're ready to battle." Roark said,nodding to the referee.

"The Gym battle between Roark, the Gym Leader, and Calvin, the challenger, will now begin.

Each trainer may use 3 Pokemon, and the battle is over when all 3 of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Trainers ready?" Both nodded. "Be-"

"Wait!" came a voice. Calvin swung around to see his family running in. Then he saw a familiar face that wasn't family.

"Jasmine?" Calvin exclaimed.

"You still remember me after 2 years, huh?" Jasmine replied.

"Of course, don't be silly!" Calvin retorted. He then turned to rest of his family. " So, you came

to watch my battle?"

"Yep. We wanted to see how good you'd gotten, so we're gonna cheer you on in all your Gym battles." Kalie said. And we just couldn't leave your girlfriend out of it." She continued with a wink. Calvin and Jasmine fell over immediately.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. I have a battle to win." Calvin said brusquely, turning back towards the battlefield. "I'm ready now."

"Alright, Geodude, let's go!"

"Pikachu, battle stations!" Up in the stands, the others were confused.

"Why would he use an electric-type against a ground-type?" Jasmine pondered.

"He has a reason for it, obviously." Chris answered.

"Let's see what he does." Terry said.

"Pikachu, ground yourself with your tail!" Calvin ordered.

"Geodude, use Rollout!"

Geodude rolled towards Pikachu at high speed, but Calvin was faster.

"Pikachu, use Thunder into the ground!"

(Thunder!) Pikachu yelled, releasing a high voltage blast through the ground, resulting in a shockwave. The shockwave blew rocks out of the ground, which smashed into Geodude, causing it to fall back. Then the boulders exploded, causing more debris to scatter, burying Geodude. 

"I see now!" Jasmine exclaimed. "He got rid of the boulders with that attack, as well as stopping Geodude with what looked like Rock Tomb."

"Pikachu, return." Calvin said, recalling it. Turtwig, it's your turn!"

(I'm ready!) the grass-type exclaimed, looking out at the battlefield. She then noticed the moving pile of rocks, and looked at Calvin.

"Use Energy Ball!" Calvin ordered.

(Take this!) Turtwig opened her mouth and charged a green ball of energy, which it then fired at the improvised Rock Tomb. The explosion sent rocks everywhere, and one discernible rock was seen flying through the air, and landing hard at Roark's feet, with swirly eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!"

"That looked like it hurt." Jasmine said, quivering.

"Obviously it's been well-trained." Terry noted. "But I could beat it easily."

"Don't make assumptions yet." Victoria said. "We've hardly seen anything of it."

"She's right. Let's watch the rest of the battle. Kalie said.

"That wasn't bad." Roark commented. "Onix, go!" The Rock Snake Pokemon towered over Turtwig and released a loud roar. Turtwig matched it with a screech that shook the walls and make everyone shrink back.

"Ow. Onix, use Slam!" Roark commanded. Onix raised it's tail, and brought down on Turtwig, raising a large dust cloud. When the smoke cleared, Turtwig was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd it go? Try to find it , Onix." Onix looked up and saw Turtwig biting on a string attached to the ceiling.

Then, Turtwig dropped, and landed a Skull Bash between Onix's eyes, before landing on it's head. Onix roared in pain, before collapsing. It got up after a few seconds, shaking its head trying to get Turtwig off.

"Solarbeam." Calvin said coolly. Turtwig quickly charged and fired a beam of pure light energy right on Onix's head. This time, it didn't get back up.

"Onix is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!"

"Now that's power." Jasmine commented.

"I dunno, Terry. That Turtwig might give you a run for your money." Kalie said.

"It's definitely strong." Terry said.

"So it beat Onix too, huh? Cranidos, go!" Roark yelled, sending his Headbutt Pokemon out.

It looked at Turtwig and laughed. Calvin knew about Cranidos. He knew that it knew Flamethrower, and that it's speed and Headbutt attacks were destructive. So, he made his decision.

"Turtwig, use Leaf Storm." Calvin ordered.

(One Leaf Storm, coming up!) Turtwig summoned a cyclone of leaves around her, then fired it at Cranidos.

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark ordered.

(Here I come!) Cranidos' head glowed blue and it charged at the oncoming Leaf Storm.

**BOOM!**

The arena went up in smoke. No one could see anything. Then a voice rose over the smoke.

"Flamethrower!"

A stream of flame flew through the smoke, clearing it, and made contact with... Calvin? Turtwig was off to the right, and Calvin had a burn mark on his vest. Luckily, the vest stopped it completely. Turtwig looked at Calvin worriedly, and Glared at Cranidos. Cranidos was immediately paralyzed, and hit immediately after with an Energy Ball, KO'ing it.

"Cranidos is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner, and the challenger, Calvin wins the match!"

Calvin touched the burn mark, and found that it was barely warm.

"THAT was a FLAMETHROWER?" Calvin mocked. I've seen Ice Beams that were hotter than THAT!" Everyone was dumbstruck. He had just taken a direct Flamethrower and was mocking his opponent about it.

"How does he do it?" Terry wondered, staring at Calvin in shock. "He should have 1st-degree burns, at the LEAST! He shook it off like an annoying bug." _I'll have to keep an eye out for him._

"Isn't he great?" Jasmine swooned.

"He's something, alright." Kalie commented, ignoring Jasmine's dreamy state.

"That was scary. Your Turtwig completely dominated us. How'd it get so fast?" Roark said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."Calvin said, looking at Turtwig, who, in turn, jumped up and latched onto his head affectionately.

"Well, regardless, you've earned the Coal Badge." Roark said, handing him the badge.

"Badge number 1 is in the books!" Calvin said, placing the badge in his case, before turning to walk towards the spectators, who were walking towards him.

"That was awesome! Turtwig destroyed them like it was nothing!" Jasmine said, sounding somewhat fangirl-ish, which was odd, considering she was a detective. Detectives are known for their seriousness. Due to this, the room became quiet. Calvin, in the silence, decided to return Turtwig.

_Day 1_

_Location: Oreburgh City- Outside of Pokemon Center_

_Time: 0945 hours_

"Well, next stop is Eterna City! How many flying Pokemon do we have?' Calvin asked. "I have Altaria."

"I have my Pidgeot and Charizard." Terry said.

"I have Flygon and Salamence." Kalie added.

"I brought my Staraptor and Dragonite." Chris said.

Calvin's head turned so fast, you'd think he'd have given himself whiplash."When and where did you obtain a Dragonite?" He fired, standing toe-to-toe with his father, having to look up slightly.

"Wanna see it?" Chris asked, pulling a black ball with gold and red trimmings out of his pocket. A Luxury Ball. Calvin had caught his in a Luxury Ball.

"Of course." Calvin said, blue eyes twitching in suspicion.

"Come on out, Dragonite." He called, opening the Pokeball, releasing the dragon. It's eyes fell upon Calvin before it tackled him in a hug. Suspicion confirmed! It WAS his!

"Very funny, Dad. I'm your child, therefore, it's impossible for me to be stupid enough to fall for this trick. You picked up my Dragonite from Professor Rowan." Calvin said flatly. "But how'd you get her to obey you? She never listened to anyone other than me before." Chris didn't respond, creating another awkward silence.

"Anyways, let's get going!" Calvin said, breaking the silence.

So they all got on a Pokemon, Terry on Charizard, Kalie on Flygon, and Chris and Victoria got on Staraptor, which left Calvin and Rose on Dragonite. Calvin clicked the button on Dragonite's Pokeball, and and ten clicked the button on Piplup's Pokeball, which sent it back to Professor Rowan. They flew in diamond formation, Staraptor in front, Charizard and Flygon in the middle, Dragonite in the back. They flew for about ten minutes before they passed Floaroma Town, and the Valley Windworks soon after. Calvin noticed upon looking down, that there was something wrong at the Windworks. It was being raided!

"Dragonite, down. Make as much noise as you can when you land." He instructed, motioning towards the Windworks.

(Going down!) Dragonite bellowed, folding her wings and dropping like a 1000-pound weight. She landed near the group of people and set off an Earthquake, throwing them hard into the air. After observation, Calvin noticed that they were wearing what looked like spacesuits. Most of them had neon green bowl cuts, except for one, whom Calvin took to be the leader. She had red hair, which was cut in a bizarre way that somewhat resembled the top of a Toxicroak's head. Not only that, but an injured Togepi was near the leader! From the looks of it, she was shiny! A large, ugly cat was attacking her with it's claws, and a flock of Golbat were barraging her with Air Cutter attacks. Calvin recognized the cat as a Purugly.

"Hey! Who are you kids, and what are you doing here?" The leader shouted, glaring at them.

"The same could be asked of you and your toxic sense of fashion!" Rose retaliated, jumping off of Dragonite's back, giving an equal glare right back.

"What are you doing to that Togepi?" Calvin shouted with venom that would make a Machamp run for the hills. "You'd better stop hurting it, or else!" Togepi turned to look at the new arrival, amazed that he would protect her, but was hit with another Fury Swipes for doing so, eliciting a yelp from the Egg Pokemon.

"That's none of your business, kid! Now, go back to your mother if you know what's good for ya!" The leader said, motioning her crew to get ready to attack.

"I could say the same thing." Calvin said, as he watched Togepi get hit with another Fury Swipes. This hit a nerve in Calvin, seeing an innocent Pokemon get tortured like this. Then he saw Purugly prepare a Slash attack, and the horror in Togepi's tear-ridden eyes. He took action.

"Togepi, Safeguard, now!" he said, in an urgent tone. Togepi snapped out of her terrorized state and summoned a translucent green shield. Purugly's claw bounced off the shield and slashed itself across the face. Togepi watched in shock as these events unfolded.

"Dragonite, cover Togepi with Dragon Rush, now!" Calvin yelled.

(Gladly!) She bellowed. Dragonite surged past, cloaked in blue energy, slamming into Purugly, sending it into a boulder.

"Espeon, Umbreon, take care of the Golbat!" Calvin said, throwing two Pokeballs. "Dragonite, bring Togepi to me!"

"Chikorita, make sure Purugly is down for good!" Rose shouted, throwing the Pokeball containing her prized starter Pokemon.

Espeon and Umbreon dropped every Golbat with a Psybeam here and a Shadow Ball there, and soon all of them were KO'd. Chikorita went to the boulder, checking Purugly to make sure it was knocked out. It was indeed unconscious. Dragonite flew over to Calvin with Togepi in her arms. She then handed Togepi to Calvin, who then pulled a Hyper Potion out of his pocket. Togepi stared at it curiously, then looked up at Calvin.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise you, you'll feel better when it's over." He said, looking into Togepi's eyes. She nodded in understanding. He then began to spray the potion over her, watching her as she cringed in pain as the medicine worked it's magic. After a while, the pain stopped, and she was able to relax again.

"Are you okay?" Calvin asked in a comforting tone.

(Y-yes...) Togepi replied, smiling up at him. (Why did you do this?)

"Because, no Pokemon deserves to be tortured, one. Two, you're young, and three, it's what I do."

(But, those humans seemed to want to kill me simply because I existed.)

"There are many kinds of humans. They're evil. I'm good."

"You do know that you didn't get us!" The leader called, making a 'bring it' motion. Calvin had an irked expression on his face as he wordlessly recalled his Pokemon, and Rose recalled Chikorita.

"Allow me to rectify that mistake!" Calvin said, putting Togepi on his head. Then, raising both hands putting the palm of his left against the back of his right. He then made a short series of hand motions, ending with making a square in front of his eyes, causing a bright flash of light. When it ended, the leader opened her eyes to see her crew was unconscious, and Calvin was nowhere to be found. She then felt a chill behind her, causing her to turn and see Calvin, giving off an evil glare that would haunt her for eternity.

"Lights out."

(Up in the air, with the others)

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Terry asked, looking around.

"Calvin and Rose are gone!" Kalie commented.

"We'll have to look for them." Chris said calmly. They all turned around and flew back. Then they noticed a plume of smoke coming from Valley Windworks.

"Down there!" Victoria exclaimed. They all descended towards the smoke cloud, then it cleared, showing a bunch of weird people in spacesuit-like clothing, and Calvin and Rose.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chris yelled down at him.

"Playing the hero." Calvin responded calmly.

"What was that explosion?" Victoria asked.

"I used a psychic blast." Calvin said.

"Okay, that makes- WHAAAAAT?" Chris exclaimed.

"Forget that, what's with the Togepi on your head?" Terry asked, motioning towards the Pokemon on Calvin head.

"This Togepi was being tortured by them." Calvin said, motioning to the unconscious group of strangely dressed people.

"I challenge you for that Togepi!" Terry said, pointing at Togepi, who looked confused.

"No way! That Togepi would be better in contests!" Kalie argued.

"A Pokemon's true power can only be unleashed in true battles!" Terry countered.

"Stop arguing! You're upsetting Togepi!" Calvin shouted, motioning to the whimpering Pokemon in his arms.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Kalie and Terry yelled at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Calvin said, stroking Togepi.

"I want that Togepi!" They both yelled.

"Why don't you three have a free-for-all?" Victoria suggested. "Calvin seems to have earned Togepi's trust, and you two want it badly."

"I'm in." Terry and Kalie chimed, staring at Calvin.

"Not to sound selfish, but I don't think Togepi would be comfortable with either of you." Calvin said, eyeballing them.

"What's the matter?" You scared to fight us?" Terry said, while Kalie made clucking sounds. Calvin turned his nose up and walked away."Togepi doesn't need to see this kind of violence. She's seen AND felt enough."

Terry and Kalie both stepped in his path. "You're not going anywhere until you accept."

"I said no."Calvin growled, his eyes turning red.

(They obviously won't leave you alone until you beat them, so please beat them. They're annoying me.) Togepi reasoned, staring at him with huge, moist, pleading eyes.

"Fine. I'll accept, but only because Togepi wants me to."

"Good. Now, each of you will use only one Pokemon, and whoever's Pokemon is the last one standing is the winner. Begin now!" Chris said.

"Roserade, make your entrance!" Kalie said, throwing her Pokeball.

"Medicham, help me out!" Terry said, throwing his Pokeball.

"Espeon, battle stations!" Calvin said throwing his Pokeball.

"Medicham, use Fire Punch in Roserade!" Terry commanded.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Kalie commanded.

"Espeon, use Psychic to throw Roserade at Medicham!" Calvin said calmly.

(Ho-hum...) Espeon said as she began to glow blue. Then Roserade, who was charging Shadow Ball, began to glow blue as well. Then she began to float, and was suddenly sent flying towards, the charging Medicham, who had a fiery fist ready. They collided hard, and collapsed in a heap.

"I forgot about Espeon! Medicham, use Signal beam on Espeon!" Terry ordered.

"Roserade, use Pin Missile On Espeon!" Kalie ordered.

"Espeon, send the Signal Beam and Pin Missile at Roserade." Calvin spoke fluidly and calmly, yet Espeon felt his ferocity.

(Heidi-Hi, Heidi-Ho, to Roserade these attacks will go!) Espeon sang, again glowing blue, as well as the approaching attacks. They both went back to Roserade, who was frozen in fear.

**BOOM!**

A large smoke cloud went up from the collision of the attacks and Roserade.

"Now, Aerial Ace on Medicham." Calvin said, with a bit more passion.

(Gladly!) Espeon said, running at high speed at Medicham, who was blinded by the smoke.

**BAM!**

Medicham went flying into the smoke cloud.

**POW! **

**THUD!**

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, revealing Roserade unconscious, and Medicham badly injured.

"Roserade is unable, meaning it's just Calvin and Terry in the battle for Togepi!" Chris announced.

"Return Roserade, you did your best." Kalie said sadly. On the sidelines, Togepi was awestruck. His grace, his ferocity, his emotion... he was fighting for her. No human had ever fought for her, especially the way Calvin was fighting. She felt a warmth build up inside her- this must have been what it was like to be loved.

"Medicham, use Signal Beam again!" Terry ordered.

"Espeon, wrap the Signal Beam around you as you use Giga Impact!" Calvin commanded, in full passion mode.

(That's what I'm talking about!) Espeon cheered as she glowed blue, and at the same time, wrapped herself in a bullet of orange-and-purple energy. The Signal Beam coiled around the energy bullet, creating a lovely display that captivated Medicham and Terry.

**BOOM!**

Another smoke cloud rose, this time with rainbow-colored sparkles. When the smoke cleared, Medicham didn't have an ounce of fighting strength to her name.

"Medicham is unable to battle and Espeon is the winner, making Calvin the winner of the match and Togepi!" Chris announced.

"Return Medicham, you did well." Terry said, recalling his fallen Pokemon.

"Espeon, you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Calvin said, running towards his Pokemon. Espeon jumped up and tackled him to the ground, licking him repeatedly. Togepi looked on in happiness. This boy had fought for her in her darkest hour, and cared for her deeply. She ran to him.

(Calvin?) She asked timidly, nudging him.

"Oh, Togepi. So, what do you think? Ready to be part of the family?" He asked, pulling out a Luxury Ball.

(I had chosen you when you first saved me from those mean people. I just wanted to see you shut them up.) Togepi said, giggling at the last part.

"Okay then." he said, holding the ball in front of her. She eagerly tapped the ball control, turning herself into infrared light. She was then absorbed into the ball, which immediately beeped, signifying capture. Calvin wasted no time letting his new Pokemon back out, and she materialized in his arms.

"Well, we may as well get going. It's quite a way to Eterna City." Calvin said, recalling Espeon. "We'll rest up at the Pokemon Center."

"Right." the others agreed. So, they set off on their flying Pokemon to Eterna City for Calvin's next gym battle. New experiences await them all, but of what nature? Tune in next time to find out.

**Whew! That took way too long. 10 whole pages. If you're wondering about the hand motion thing Calvin did, look up the Ninja Glare. I hope you enjoyed. I put a lot of thought into this. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If you want, I'm also accepting OCs via pm or review. BTW, I'm not accepting anonymous reviews.**

**Calvin127 out. **


	6. Chapter 5:Around the Region in 8 days 2

**Calvin127 here with the next exciting installment. I'm getting back in the game, and I'll try to update more often. Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is required. Now then, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my OCs. **

**Chapter 6: Around the Region in 8 days part 3**

_Day: 1_

_Location: Eterna City Pokemon Center-Lobby_

_Time: 1000 hours_

"I said no."

"Come on, just tell me!"

"For the last time, NO! If you ask me again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your backside, you'll be using my heel for a tongue!" Calvin growled, lifting his foot for emphasis. Everyone except for Terry and Calvin burst out laughing. Terry had been bugging him about how his Espeon oh so easily beat his Medicham and Kalie's Roserade. Calvin, of course was not having this.

"Whatever." Terry shrugged and walked away, pulling a flute out of his backpack.

"If you play a single note, I'll shove that flute so far down your throat you'll be farting 'O Come O Ye Faithful' for the rest of your life!" Calvin shouted after him. Everyone began laughing even harder. Terry fumbled, trying to put the flute away, dropped his backpack, and out bust a Playboy magazine. Chris grabbed the Playboy magazine, and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"You can't do that! Possession is nine-tenths of the law!" Terry exclaimed.

"O RLY?" Chris asked humorously. He then looked at Terry with a serious expression. "How'd you like my foot to be nine-tenths of the way up your backside?" Now, Calvin joined in the laughter.

"..." was Terry's answer. Chris grabbed him by the ear, dragged him around a corner, and thus began a long silence, followed by a bloodcurdlingly loud scream.

(Are they always like this?) Togepi asked Espeon and Umbreon, who were sitting on the floor watching the antics unfold.

(Yes.) Umbreon answered. (I've known them all since I was a cub, and the same goes for Espeon. Everyday is a new day of family life for them, and a new day of comedy for us.)

(Does Calvin always threaten to shove something up someone's backside or down their throat?) Togepi asked.

(Only when he's really annoyed. When he says he's gonna do something, it's not a threat, it's a promise. One time, he actually shoved a rock so far down someone's throat, they were passing kidney stones nonstop.) Espeon chuckled.

(Wow. Calvin's really violent.) Togepi said.

"I heard that, and I'm not violent, I'm serious about what I say. People choose not to take me seriously, and end up paying the price." Calvin said, walking over to them. He sat down in a chair, picked up Togepi, and placed her on his lap. "Now, we need to focus, guys. We need a strategy for this Gym battle."

(What's a Gym battle?) Togepi asked.

"A Gym battle is a very important battle for us Pokemon trainers." Calvin answered. "It's where a trainer challenges the Gym Leader of a Pokemon Gym, and if they win, they get a badge like this one." Calvin pulled out his Badge Case and showed her his Coal Badge.

(I get it! Wait, if you already have one, why do you need another one?) Togepi asked.

"Because, I need eight of these badges to get into the Pokemon League Championships." Calvin answered, putting the Badge Case away.

(Oh. Can I win this Badge or you?) Togepi asked, which raised Calvin's eyebrows, as well as Espeon's and Umbreon's.

"Well, you can participate, but we won't know if you can actually win until you do. We'd have to do some training." Calvin answered thoughtfully.

(Yay! I'm gonna win a badge!) Togepi cheered.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go do some training." Calvin told the others.

"Okay, don't train too hard." Victoria replied.

"I'm coming too." Jasmine said, grabbing his arm, causing him to have to fight a blush down.

"Okay." Calvin replied uneasily as they went to the outdoor battlefield of the Pokemon Center.

_Day:1_

_Location: Eterna City Pokemon Center-Outdoor battlefield_

_Time:1005 hours_

"Alright, Togepi, let's see what moves you know." Calvin said, taking out his Pokedex.

"_Togepi can use the following moves: Metronome, Safeguard, Double-Edge, and Extrasensory." _The Pokedex beeped.

"Alright, Jasmine, can you send a Pokemon out?"

"Sure, Chikorita, go!" Jasmine called, releasing her starter Pokemon.

"Ladies first." Calvin said simply.

"Thank you, kind gentleman. Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Jasmine ordered.

(Let's do this!) Chikorita called out, releasing multiple razor-sharp leaves with a swing of the leaf on her head.

"Togepi, use Extrasensory on those leaves." Calvin said calmly.

(Okay!)Togepi chirped, her hands glowing a rainbow color. She then fired off a rainbow-colored beam which intercepted the leaves, causing them to fall to the ground harmlessly.

"Alright, now use Double-Edge!" Calvin said.

(Right!) Togepi chirped, running towards Chikorita at high speed while leaving behind a trail of golden energy.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" Jasmine ordered.

(Right!) Chikorita yelled, running at Togepi. The two collided hard, fighting to gain an advantage.

"Togepi, break the struggle and use Extrasensory point-blank!" Calvin ordered.

(Alright!) Togepi pushed Chikorita away, then fired another rainbow-colored beam which hit right between Chikorita's eyes. Togepi the waved her arms upward, which threw Chikorita

a great upward distance. Chikorita then plummeted downwards, hitting the ground hard.

(Oww!) Chikorita cried, picking herself up with great difficulty.

"Chikorita! Use Vine Whip!" Jasmine called out. However, Chikorita was unable to move. "What happened?"

"Extrasensory has an added effect which causes the opponent to flinch in fear. Calvin explained. "Togepi, use Double-Edge!"

(I win!) Togepi exclaimed, charging at Chikorita with a golden energy trail. Just before she hit, Chikorita snapped out of her trance, and extended two vines from the buds on her neck, which grabbed Togepi and lifted her up in the air.(Eep! Help!)

"Awesome! Now, use Toxic!" Jasmine cheered.

(Now who wins?) Chikorita sneered, her head leaf glowing purple. She then pulled Togepi back to her, ready to stab her with the leaf and poison her.

"Safeguard!" Calvin called urgently.

(Safeguard?) Togepi asked, then summoned a green translucent orb around it just as Chikorita stabbed her leaf at her. The shield took the hit, and Togepi was unharmed.

"Awesome! Now use-" Calvin couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by Togepi glowing a bright red, opening her mouth, and launching a stream of intensely hot flames, which scorched Chikorita and knocked her out. "Flamethrower?"

"What in the world? When did Togepi learn Flamethrower?" Jasmine exclaimed, picking up her fallen Pokemon.

"Not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say just now." Calvin said sarcastically. Meanwhile, Togepi was shocked.

(C-Calvin, what was that? I don't know what happened, but it felt positively wonderful!) Togepi cheered.

"You learned a new move, Togepi. That was Flamethrower. Now, you'll definitely be able to do some damage against Gardenia's Grass-types." Calvin explained.

(Yay! I get to beat a Gym Leader!) Togepi squealed.

"You certainly have the attitude for it, Togepi." He said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He then walked over to Jasmine. "So, is Chikorita okay?"

"Yeah, she just needs some rest. I know you'll win at the gym." Jasmine replied, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. This made his face turn redder than a Tamato Berry.

"R-R-Right..." Calvin replied uneasily.

(Calvin's got a girlfriend, Calvin's got a girlfriend, Calvin's got a girlfrahahaha! Cahahahalvin, stahahahap ihihihihit!) Togepi squeaked, slightly peeved at Calvin tickling her because she teased him.

"We're gonna get our Pokemon checked out, and then we're going to the Gym." Calvin said.

"Okay." Jasmine said.

_Day:1_

_Location:Eterna City Pokemon Gym_

_Time:1300 hours_

After checking out their Pokemon and eating lunch, the group traveled to the Gym, which was on the opposite side of town. They walked in, and went to the battlefield, which was, to their expectations, filled with grass. On one side of the battlefield was the Gym Leader, Gardenia.

"Ah, hello! I wasn't expecting challengers today." Gardenia greeted them. "Which one of you is battling me?"

"I am." Calvin said, stepping forward.

"Okay then, let's get started." Gardenia said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, the ceiling opened up, allowing light to spill in from above. Gardenia then gave a loud whistle, and a referee came in.

"The Gym battle between Gardenia, the Gym Leader, and Calvin, the challenger, will now begin. Each trainer may use 3 Pokemon, and the battle is over when all 3 of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Trainers ready?" Both nodded. "Begin now!"

"Cherubi, go!" Gardenia yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

(Ready when you are.) It squeaked, jumping about.

"Togepi, battle stations!" Calvin called, pointing at the battlefield, and surprisingly, Togepi seemed to come from out of Calvin's backpack. She landed on the field, and glared daggers at Cherubi.

"This'll be interesting." Cherubi, use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia commanded.

(Take this!) Cherubi shouted, launching a flurry of glowing leaves at Togepi.

"Extrasensory." Calvin said.

(Okay!) Togepi chirped, and fired off a rainbow-colored beam, which negated the Magical Leaf .

"Now, Double-Edge!" Calvin said.

(Alright, here I come!) Togepi yelled, charging at Cherubi with a golden energy trail behind her.

"Cherubi, use Take Down!" Gardenia commanded.

(Way ahead of you!) Cherubi said, charging at Togepi with the same golden energy trail. The two collided, and began to struggle. Calvin smirked. This was like a replay of his earlier battle with Rose.

"Use Extrasensory!" Calvin ordered.

(Right!) Togepi said, breaking the struggle, and blasting Cherubi right between the eyes. Togepi then threw her skyward, then brought her down, slamming her into the dirt at light speed.

(Aargh!) Cherubi cried out, struggling to get up.

"Cherubi!" Gardenia cried out in concern. Use Synthesis!"

"Flamethrower!" Calvin said, grinning widely.

(I win!) Togepi chirped as she began to glow red. Then she launched a stream of hot flames at Cherubi, effectively knocking her out.

"Cherubi is unable to battle! Togepi is the winner!" The referee called.

"Wow! Togepi beat Cherubi, even though she's only a baby!" Kalie said, awestruck.

"Yesterday she beat my Chikorita. That's when she learned Flamethrower. In fact, that was almost a replay of our match, except I was able to do some damage." Jasmine commented.

"Very impressive. He's bringing out Togepi's true power." Chris commented.

"Eh, I could do better." Terry said nonchalantly.

"O RLY?" Kalie asked humorously, pinching his ear.

"A baby Pokemon beat my Cherubi. That's one strong Togepi. Let's see how it does against Turtwig!" Gardenia said, throwing another Pokeball.

(Another day, another challenger, let's get this over with...) Turtwig yawned nonchalantly.

"Turtwig, keep your guard up! That Togepi is powerful." Gardenia warned.

(O RLY?) Turtwig asked humorously, turning back to face her.

"Togepi, use Extrasensory." Calvin said.

(Right!) Togepi said, firing off yet another rainbow-colored beam at Turtwig. Turtwig turned just in time to see it hit right between her eyes. Togepi decided to be creative, and threw Turtwig at a tree. Turtwig slammed into the tree head-first, then slammed head-first into another tree. Then she was thrown into the air, and slammed head-first into a rock at near light-speed. When the dust cleared, Turtwig was unconscious.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Togepi is the winner!" the referee called out.

"Whoa! One attack! That was incredible!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Meh, they got lucky." Terry lamented off-handedly.

"O RLY?" Chris asked humorously, backhanding him in the head.

"So, it beat two of my Pokemon..." Gardenia commented. "Roserade, get this _thing_ off the field!"

"_THING?" _Calvin exclaimed, causing everyone to tremble at his tone. His eyes suddenly turned blood-red. "That's crossing the line! Togepi, use Flamethrower!"

(You made my friend mad! Now you'll pay!) Togepi shouted, glowing red and launching a maelstrom of white-hot fire at Roserade. Roserade was too scared by the recent events to do anything, and was engulfed in the maelstrom. When it finally cleared, Roserade was charred black and unconscious.

"Roserade is unable to battle!" Togepi wins, and the match goes to Calvin!"

"Ouch... Gardenia was completely shut out by a baby Pokemon!" Kalie exclaimed.

"Calvin's obviously done a good job with Togepi. And it's only been a few hours!" Victoria commented.

"Aren't they great?" Jasmine swooned.

"Yeah... I underestimated them." Terry admitted.

"I'm glad you see that." Chris said.

"I can't believe you shut me out with a Togepi!" Gardenia growled.

"I can't believe you called my Togepi a thing!" Calvin shot back.

"Either way, you earned this Forest Badge." Gardenia said, handing him the Badge.

"Thank you." Calvin said, putting his new Badge in the case. "That makes two, Togepi."

(Yay! I beat a Gym Leader!) Togepi squealed happily.

"By yourself, too. I'm very proud of you." Calvin said picking Togepi up and hugging her.

"Calvin, that was awesome!" Jasmine shouted, hugging Calvin from behind. This caused him to blush.

"Who would've thought that was possible? You've only been taking care of it for a couple hours! Then, it shuts out Gardenia." Victoria ranted.

"You're better than I thought, Calvin. I'll definitely be looking out for you." Terry said.

"Thanks. I know, I have something for you." Calvin said.

"O RLY?" Terry asked humorously.

"Yeah, just close your eyes." Calvin said.

"Okay." Terry closed his eyes.

**POW!**

Terry squealed, and fell on his knees, clutching his aching crotch. "What was... that for?"

"That was for constantly criticizing my training!" Calvin growled. "Yes, I noticed."

(That was hilarious!) Togepi squealed, rocking on her shell.

"Yes, it was, Togepi. Now, we need to go to Hearthome City next." Calvin declared.

"Okay!" the others agreed.

**Well,that was fun. As you can see, I decided to apply internet memes to my writing. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and send me ideas.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	7. Chapter 6:Around the Region in 8 days 3

**Calvin127 here with Chapter 8. If you enjoyed the last chapter, you will love this one. Calvin challenges the Hearthome Gym, and he catches a new Pokemon. Along with that, there will be more romance between Jasmine and Calvin. Of course, there will be my classic humor. I hope you enjoy. One more thing. Cubejuner told me in a review that my story is going too fast. So, the updates will be a bit slower. This story will tie in with a planned sequel. If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to speak up.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and this story.**

**Chapter 7: Around the Region in 8 days 4**

_Day:1_

_Location: Oreburgh City Pokemon Center_

_Time:1400 hours_

"Hey, where'd Calvin go?" Jasmine asked.

"He went to take a nap." Kalie said. "C'mon, Terry. Let's go wake him up."

"I'm coming." Terry groaned, getting up. They went to Calvin's room and stopped at the door.

"Go wake him up, Terry." Kalie said.

"Fine." Terry went in and stopped at the bed. Calvin was sleeping, facing away from him.

"Calvin? Calvin, wake up." Terry said, poking him. "Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin-"

**POW! **

**CRASH!**

**AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!**

Kalie and Jasmine were listening by the door, and were surprised to hear all the sudden noise. They backed away just in time for the door to swing open, and for Calvin to come walking out and down the hallway with one shoe missing! Then, Terry crawled out, with Calvin's missing shoe up his backside! Kalie and Jasmine doubled over in laughter a the sight, while Terry continued to crawl his way down the stairs. Meanwhile, Calvin made his way downstairs, and went over to his parents.

"There you are, get a good nap?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, but I didn't wake up to the best of circumstances." Calvin said.

"What circumstances were those?" Chris asked.

"Terry poking me and repeating my name." Calvin said.

"Where's your shoe?" Victoria asked, motioning to his left foot, which was missing his shoe.

"Terry has it, and I can't get it back" Calvin replied.

"Oh, there's Terry now." Chris said.

"Wait- is that your shoe in his backside?" Victoria exclaimed.

"He poked me repeatedly and repeated my name, so when I could move, I tackled him, and shoved my shoe up his backside." Calvin explained.

"Right. Anyway, we need to go to Hearthome City now, so you can challenge the gym."Chris said.

"Yeah." Calvin responded at which a Pokeball opened, and Togepi materialized on Calvin's head.

(A Gym battle? Can I win?) She squeaked.

"Sorry, Togepi, but you expended a lot of energy earlier, and you need to rest." Calvin said, patting Togepi consolingly. "I need to call Professor Rowan, and exchange Pokemon."

While Calvin walked towards the videophones, Jasmine and Kalie were coming down the stairs, laughing. Then, Calvin made a detour towards Terry.

"I'm gonna need my shoe back." Calvin said, grinning devilishly, and snatched the shoe from Terry's backside, drawing another howl of pain. Then Calvin walked towards the videophone.

"That was hilarious!" Jasmine said, doubling over in laughter.

"Yeah, Terry had it coming big time." Kalie agreed.

A few minutes later, Calvin came back, holding three Pokeballs in his hand. He was obviously ready. "Let's do it."

_Day:1_

_Location:Hearthome City_

_Time:1530 hours_

It had only taken an hour and a half to fly to Hearthome City. They landed in font of the gym, recalled their flying Pokemon, and entered. Just as they walked in, a boy ran past them, holding a Pokeball. Calvin quickly dismissed this and walked towards the battlefield. Standing on one side was the Gym Leader, who, Calvin thought, looked like she was foreign.

"Bonjour, jeune entraîneur!" she said in an eccentric tone. Calvin recoiled for a second, causing his front bang to fall into his eye.

"Can you speak in fluent English please?" Calvin asked. "I don't speak French."

"Of course! Am I to assume you don't do ze small talk?" Fantina asked.

"Yes. So if we could get to the battle, that'd be great." Calvin said, brushing his hair out of his eye.

"Very vell." Fantina said, whistling. A referee came out immediately.

"The Gym battle between Fantina, the Gym Leader, and Calvin, the challenger, will now begin. Each trainer may use 3 Pokemon, and the battle is over when all 3 of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Trainers ready?" Both nodded. "Begin now!"

"Gengar, Mettre sur un grand spectacle! Fantina said, releasing her ghost Pokemon.

(Oh, another one? This had better be good!) Gengar growled.

"1, I thought we agreed, no French. 2, This is definitely gonna be good, Gengar! Noctowl, battle stations!" Calvin threw a Luxury Ball into the air, where it popped open, and releasing the usual white light that took the shape of the Pokemon. However, the Noctowl that materialized appeared with two circles of golden stars surrounding it. Not only that, instead of a tan body and brown wings and tail, this Noctowl had a yellow body and red wings.

(Alright! I was just starting to miss the battlefield.) Noctowl crowed, eyeballing Gengar.

"Hmph. Use use a Psychic-type against me? Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Fantina ordered.

(Let's get this over with.) Gengar yawned, firing a black orb of energy at Noctowl. The Shadow Ball hit Noctowl dead in the face, but Noctowl didn't so much as blink.

"Whatever. Noctowl, use Shadow Ball." Calvin said calmly.

(Let me show a real Shadow Ball!) Noctowl taunted, firing a black orb, which hit Gengar dead in the face, and sending him flying into the far wall.

"Psychic!" Calvin said.

(This'll be fun.) Noctowl chuckled, her eyes glowing blue. Then, Gengar glowed the same blue, and was levitated into the air. She then slammed him into the ground, then the ceiling, and back and forth for a full minute.

"Gengar, break free!" Fantina shouted.

"Fling Gengar towards you, but keep the hold!" Calvin ordered.

(Right!) Noctowl trilled, sending Gengar flying towards her.

"Now, use Foresight!" Calvin ordered.

(Okay!) Noctowl fired off red beams from her eyes, hitting Gengar with them.

(Ha! That didn't hurt!) Gengar taunted.

"Use Hyper Beam, Noctowl!" Calvin said. Up in the stands everyone could have sworn they heard a slight laugh in his voice.

(Time to end this!) Noctowl crowed proudly, charging a golden beam of energy in her beak.

"Ha! Normal-type moves won't hurt Gengar!" Fantina taunted.

"O RLY?" Calvin asked humorously, cocking an eyebrow.

**BOOM!**

They both looked up to see Gengar flying out of a smoke cloud. Gengar then landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Noctowl is the winner!" the referee announced.

"That was quick." Terry commented.

"Yeah, and that Noctowl of his is awesome! I've never seen a shiny one before." Kalie said.

"He seems close with it." Chris commented.

"Oh, zat is impossible! My Gengar was beaten by a psychic-type!" Fantina cried.

"Correction. Your Gengar was beaten by a normal-type." Calvin smirked.

"I vill not make ze same mistake twice!" Fantina said, glaring at the majestic Owl Pokemon flying in the air. "Mismagius, mettre sur un grand spectacle!"

(Never seen this one before. Oh well, let's get it over with.) Mismagius muttered.

Calvin had never seen a Mismagius before, so he whipped out his Pokedex.

_Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius _chants_incantations, and while some cause misery, some give _happiness_as well. _

"Well! Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!" Calvin said, pointing at Mismagius.

(Right!) Noctowl flew at Mismagius, with white streaks of air in front of her. Just before the attack hit, however...

"Mismagius, use Double Team!" Fantina ordered. Mismagius glowed white for a second before splitting into a bunch of illusory copies. Noctowl changed direction, hitting one directly behind her. This one was the real one.

"Ha, that Double Team was for nothing. Aerial Ace can never miss. It's like trying to evade a smart missile." Calvin said, pointing his thumb down and blowing a raspberry. "Not gonna work."

"Mismagius, use Zhunder Vave!" Fantina growled. Mismagius fired a beam of blue electricity at Noctowl, who was already up in the air.

"Take it." Calvin said calmly.

"What's he doing? He could lose Noctowl, doing that!" Kalie exclaimed.

"Calvin wouldn't call a move like that without a reason. He has some sort of strategy in mind." Terry said calmly. Everyone was shocked.

"You? Backing Calvin up? Maybe Calvin shoved his shoe too far up your backside and it gave you brain damage." Jasmine said.

"Let's just see what'll happen." Victoria said, turning their attention back to the match.

Noctowl knew what Calvin was thinking. They had done this in numerous battles. She took the Thunder Wave head on, bracing herself against the paralysis.

"You know what to do, Noctowl." Calvin said.

(Got it!) Noctowl's eyes began to glow blue. Then, she was enveloped in a blue aura. Suddenly, Noctowl was no longer paralyzed. Then, Mismagius began to glow blue, and she was paralyzed.

"Vhat? Impossible! Vhat happened?" Fantina asked, bewildered.

"Psycho Shift is what happened. If the user is poisoned, paralyzed, or burned it can use its psychic powers to transfer it to the opponent." Calvin claimed, smirking. "Noctowl, use Shadow Ball!"

(Let's end this!) Noctowl exclaimed, launching a black orb at Mismagius, hitting her square in the face. She fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Noctowl is the winner!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kalie asked.

"Not really." Jasmine answered, "But this isn't over yet."

"Yeah, for all we know, Fantina could have a megalo-powerhouse hidden up her sleeve." Terry said.

"You would know." Kalie snorted.

"Does the word 'sarcasm' mean anything to you?" Terry asked sarcastically.

"Does the term 'foot in your backside' mean anything to you?" Kalie countered.

"Guys, the battle's continuing." Jasmine said, turning everyone's attention back to the battlefield.

"Hmm, you are good. However, zhis isn't over yet, you little trickster! Drifloon, mettre sur un grand spectacle!"

Drifloon said nothing, but just hovered, glaring angrily at Noctowl, who glared right back.

"A base form Pokemon? You should have used that first!" Calvin exclaimed. "Noctowl, use Shadow Ball!"

Noctowl hesitated, sensing something was up. This Drifloon was stronger than it looked. She launched her Shadow Ball, but Fantina was not worried.

"Drifloon, use Psychic!" Fantina ordered. Drifloon began to glow blue, as did the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball was thrown to the ground, and Noctowl was angered.

"So, it's one of those 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' Pokemon. Noctowl, use rapid-fire Shadow Ball!"

(You got it!) Noctowl exclaimed, charging a Shadow Ball. Then, she fired several at once4, enshrouding Drifloon with smoke.

"Zat von't vork! Drifloon, Ominous Wind!" Fantina exclaimed.

(Right!) Drifloon squeaked, firing a purple gust of wind, which blew away the smoke from the Shadow Balls.

**WHAM!**

Drifloon blew away the smoke, only to have Noctowl bash into him with Sky Attack. He slammed into the wall, but managed to pull himself out and fire off a retaliatory Thunderbolt, which missed wide left.

"Man, Drifloon knows electric-type attacks. Noctowl, be on guard!"

(Understood.) Noctowl replied, wanting nothing more than to catch Drifloon off-guard and finish him, earning a perfect sweep and earn Calvin's favor.

"Alright, get in close with Agility, then stand by for my next command." Calvin said.

(Okay, let's do this!) Noctowl trilled, before disappearing and reappearing in Drifloon's face.

"Hypnosis!" Fantina near-screamed.

"Supersonic!" Calvin countered.

Drifloon's X- shape began to glow, just as Noctowl began humming in a very high-pitched tone that was so powerful, it shattered the stained-glass windows. Drifloon doubled over in pain, and was left vulnerable.

"Now, use Hypnosis!" Calvin exclaimed.

(Alright!) Noctowl's eyes glowed red as she established eye contact with the disoriented Drifloon. Drifloon couldn't resist, and was asleep immediately.

"You know what to do from here." Calvin said, just watching.

(It's over!) Noctowl trilled, flying higher, and glowing black. She released a dark projection of herself, old and wise, at Drifloon. The projection entered Drifloon's body, and caused him to writhe in agony. A few minutes later, the projection exited his body and was absorbed back into Noctowl. Drifloon lay unmoving from the Dream Eater.

Drifloon is unable to battle! Noctowl is the winner, and the match goes to Calvin of Twinleaf Town!

"Wow! That's his third straight flawless victory!" Kalie exclaimed.

"Isn't he great?" Jasmine asked dreamily.

"I never thought he would pull that off, especially against Fantina." Terry commented.

"If he were to enter the league now, he'd make it to at the _very _least, the Top 4." Chris said.

"With that sort of skill, he'd make a skilled coordinator, too." Victoria said.

"But mom, the Contest League is in the off-season." Kalie pointed out.

"Really? I thought they were doing the Wallace Cup again. That explains why I didn't see Wallace there." Victoria said in mock surprise.

"Oh, I cannot believe I was beaten so easily by a single Pokemon!" Fantina cried.

"That's what Gardenia said when my Togepi owned her." Calvin said off-handedly.

"Either way, you beat me, so I present you with this." Fantina said, handing him the Relic Badge.

"Thank you." Calvin said, putting the Badge in his case. "WTF? You're the fifth Gym Leader?"

"Yes I am." Fantina replied, clueless as to what his sudden outburst was.

"Huh. That explains why this Badge doesn't go in the third spot." Calvin said, scratching his head.

"Yes, of course I am the fifth Gym Leader, so my- WHAAAAAAAAT?" Fantina shouted, grabbing the attention of those in the stands.

"Calvin, what did you do _this _time?" Terry yelled down to him.

"Hey, pipe down. All I did was point out that the supposed third Badge went in the fifth spot." Calvin explained.

"You didn't know?" Terry asked in disbelief.

"Whatever. Now, we may as well stay at the Pokemon Center, since the Gyms close at 5. We wouldn't get to Veilstone City until 6." Chris declared, changing the subject. "Oh, and good job so far, Calvin."

"Thanks Dad." Calvin replied, Noctowl coming down to land on his head, only to drag him to the ground. "If you couldn't do it before, what in Arceus' name makes you think you can now?"

(Oops.) Noctowl chirped, climbing off of his head.

"Darn right, 'oops'. Now, let's roll." Calvin said, recalling Noctowl and walking out of the Gym. Jasmine ran after him, clinging to his arm.

"You know, you've done really well so far, Calvin." She whispered into his ear, making him blush.

"Thanks, but you know, it's really the Pokemon who are doing everything." Calvin said, trying to make his blush disappear. "Speaking of which, do you have any other Pokemon?"

"Actually, I have two others." she said, opening a Pokeball, releasing a Swablu and a Kirlia.

"Very nice." Calvin praised, winking at her, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, I've raised them carefully." Jasmine stammered.

"Hmm, do I detect a little uneasiness, detective?" Calvin teased, deepening her blush.

"You two are so cute together." Kalie teased, causing them both to turn around with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"This isn't over." Calvin pouted, walking away, prompting the others to go after him.

**Whew! That was long. I think I did a good job. Do you think I did a good job? Tell me in a review. Any sort of feedback is accepted, even flames. I need to go and work on the next chapter, in which Calvin challenges the Veilstone Gym, and more. Tell me what Pokemon you want people to have.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	8. Chapter 7:Around the Region in 8 days 4

**Calvin127 here with Chapter 8. Here Calvin will be training for the Veilstone Gym, when things suddenly go wrong. Read on to find out what. BTW, I'll be adding previews to the end of each chapter starting with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story and my OCs. **

**Chapter 8: Around the Region in 8 Days Part 4**

_Day:2_

_Location:Veilstone City_

_Time:0800 hours_

_POV: Calvin_

I woke up up apparently dawn. The sun was just coming over the horizon. I stretched and got up, or tried to. I looked down and saw that Espeon and Umbreon were clinging to my feet. It seemed they were dreaming of ice cream, because they were licking my feet. I lightly kicked them off, then went to wash up. When I came out, The two were woke, and talking to Togepi.

I rallied them and went downstairs to eat.

When we were done, I went outside, to find Jasmine training her three Pokemon. Swablu was busy practicing Aerial Ace, Kirlia was practicing Energy Ball, and Chikorita was trying to cut trees down with Leaf Storm.

"Hey, gorgeous." I said, catching her by surprise.

"Calvin! You startled me. Good morning." Jasmine said, walking towards me.

"That's what I do best. You're looking as beautiful as ever." I said, hugging Jasmine, taking in the floral scent of her hair.

"T-Thank you." Jasmine murmured sheepishly, blushing madly.

"Shy, are we?" I teased, running a thumb along her cheek, making her blush even more, if that was possible. Then, as if magnetized, we began to move closer. There was now an inch between us. Half an inch... quarter inch... centimeter...

**BAM!**

"Owww!" I yelled, flying backwards. Apparently, Swablu had mastered Aerial Ace, and chose me as a target.

"Swablu, what did you do that for?" Rose scolded, blushing furiously.

(He looked like he was attacking you.) Swablu explained. (I wanted to protect you.)

"I can understand that. But Calvin's my best friend." Jasmine sighed. "Congrats on Aerial Ace, though."

"Ow ow ow ow. How did I not see that coming?" I groaned, getting up, and dusting myself off. My side was sore. That Aerial Ace was definitely strong, but my Altaria had hit me a lot harder than that before.

"Are you okay, Calvin?" Jasmine asked, rushing over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Trust me, my Altaria has hit me much harder than that. I think I'll have my Altaria and Gardevoir train with Kirlia and Swablu." I said, feeling something on my leg. Espeon, Umbreon, and Togepi had seen me get hit, and were worried about me.

"I'm fine, guys. I've taken heavier hits." I assured them, and they calmed down.

I decided to get in some early-morning training with Kalie today for the Gym. Maylene uses fighting-types, so I called in my Altaria, and Riolu, and I decided to use Espeon. I was currently training with Togepi, who was battling against Kalie's Starmie, and putting up a rather good fight, despite her current attacks not doing much damage, and she was tired now.

"You fought the good fight, Calvin, but I'm afraid it's over now. Starmie, use Gyro Ball!" Kalie said, holding up a fist for emphasis.

"Stop that Gyro Ball in it's tracks with Flamethrower!" I yelled out, hoping that the move type advantage would buy us some time.

(Okay.) She panted, taking a deep breath and blasting a stream of flames in Starmie's direction. Starmie cut straight through, without a struggle.

"Darn! Switch to Extrasensory!" I barked out.

(Right!) She said, sensing my urgency, and ceased the flamethrower, only to fire a rainbow-colored beam which hit Starmie head-on. It kept going, but was slowed to a stop millimeters from Togepi's face, still spinning. Suddenly...

**WHAM!**

**(AAAGGHHH!)**

Starmie's built-up momentum unleashed in a full-power slam which sent poor Togepi flying over the trees. I ran after Togepi, but not before shooting Kalie a glare so deadly, that if looks could kill, Kalie's head would have spontaneously combusted and fell to the ground in a pile of ashes.

I kept running, at a nearly inhuman speed(When I need to, I can top 15 mph), and was forced to stop in front of a large blue-and off-white rock. I looked up at it, and Togepi was bouncing on top of it. Out of nowhere, the 'rock' began to move, and a large paw grabbed Togepi. This thing wasn't a rock... It was a Pokemon! It got up and walked away, with Togepi in hand. Now I saw what it was. It was a Snorlax, and a shiny one at that! "Espeon, Umbreon, stop that Snorlax!" I shouted.

**What does this Snorlax want with Togepi? Will Calvin get Togepi back? These and other questions will be answered next time so stay tuned! Next time in Calvin's Adventures in Sinnoh, a shiny Snorlax has kidnapped Calvin's Togepi, and Calvin will do whatever it takes to get Togepi back. But what happens when Snorlax befriends Togepi and wants to keep her away from Calvin? Find out in the next chapter of: Calvin's Adventures in Sinnoh!**

**My updates will be even slower now, because I am helping my sister, KrazyCullen13, write her Twilight story, 2 Krazy 2 Kare. So, until next time, and don't forget to review!**

**Calvin127 out.**


	9. Author's Note 1

**Hey, Calvin127 here. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive, just busy. Another thing – You may not like this – I'm gonna be starting this story over. I realized I took a wrong approach. There's no fun in starting a story with a character who's already extremely skilled. This will be completely different, and Calvin will also have a twin sister. I'd also appreciate your thoughts on this. Don't forget to check out my other story in the meantime. I'd also like to remind you that I take lemon requests, by review or PM.**

**Calvin127 out.**


End file.
